Haruka Shirogane
"I'm so happy right now!"'' -Her story is finally complete...? '''Haruka Bokerdole' is a girl that goes to the PriPara Idol Academy. Her favourite brand is Starshine and her main Making Drama is Symphonia Castle Mirage. She is the president of the Student Council and gives the Warning Tickets. She reached Symphonia Awakening, but decided to reboot her system and restart as a normal Vocal Doll in order to forget everything. She represents Hanako Inoue as her main character. ♥ Image Gallery Appearance Haruka is a fair skinned tall girl. She has got brown eyes and green short hair. After awakening she ties her hair and gets a new dress. In her Radiant form she gets shorter hair. After her Princess Awakening her hair gets a bit longer and she looks more mature. Her Paradise Awakened 5th form has got longer curly hair and brighter eyes. She has a rainbow-ish aura around her you can see only if you pay attention. After her 'reboot', she keeps her hairstyle from Symphonia Awakening (A small ponytail and curtly loose hair) but with shorter hair. She wears bride-themed coords. Since Nijiru gave her all her powers, she gets curly blue hair and is always in Rainbow Airy mode. On stage she keeps the rainbow wings but if the coord is changed, that coord will not glow and only if she's wearing a Cyalume Coord it'll glow. Personality Before being awakened Haruka is funny and out-going, she only wants to live a funny and happy life with everyone. She is always trying to make everyone laugh. Her theme color is cyan. Awakened Haruka Haruka is calmer but still energetic, she acts more like an older sister instead of a little sister but still tries to make everyone have fun and enjoy PriPara to the fullest. Her theme color is purple. Radiant Haruka The same as before, but with a more mature voice. Her theme color is yellow. Princess Haruka A slightly darker personality but less out-going. She might go in "Tsunharu" mode. Her theme color is orange. Paradise/Aurora Haruka Haruka is a bit childish, but is considered "cute" by her friends. She's learning how to make sweets. She's now more outgoing than before and can be easily considered one of the funniest students in the Academy. Her new theme colors are rainbow (main) and green (HARU♪ and other units) Royal Haruka & Symphonia Awakened She is still childish, but a bit less hyper. When she wants to do something, nothing can stop her, but she worries a lot about her friends and is terrified when thinking about losing even only one of them. Her theme color is silver, but after her Symphonia Awakening her color becomes purple. Reboot She is calmer and a bit princess-like. She wants to learn more about PriPara and become a Divine Idol. Her theme color is sky blue. In truth, this is only an act she put in order to be forgiven, but soon broke down for the second time. Haruka's "happy ending" Haruka is now a normal girl who lost all her memories. They were replaced with the memories of a 11-year-old girl. Since Harmony taught her about PriPara, she's starting to find many similarities between that world and her "dreams". Significant Coords Casual/Cyalume Coord: Radiant Goddess Coord Other coords: Future Sunny Cyalume Coord, Radiant Fairy Coord, Red Tulip Coord, RONI Fluffy Emblem Coord, Pure White Wedding Coord, Fairy Flower Coord, Sky Blue Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord, Angelic Fancy Coord, Angelic Dolly Coord, Angelic Mauve Coord. Coord wishlist: none Relationships During reboot arc (episodes 67-84) she lied saying she didn't remember anyone and was very curious about everyone, but also a bit cold. *'Yume Bokerdole: '''Her younger sister. She lives with her and Milulu. They're very close. *'Sophie Hojo:' One of her best friends. Sophie often stays at Haruka's dorm. Sophie often gives her advice about what to do. *'Mizuki Hoshizora: Mizuki said that she is the first Vocal Doll she ever met. Haruka is happy to meet her. After they made up, Haruka got her Paradise Awakened form. Haruka is really grateful and wants to keep performing with her. *Sumire Hanasaki: They both look forward to performing together. *Yuki Tomoe: Yuki is her art teacher. During her classes, her head always starts hurting. *Sakura Harlaown: They're good friends. She loves Sakura's cakes. *Shion Todo :They met when Shion was with Mizuki. *Mizu Yōsei: They met via internet. Haruka is a great fan of her Prism Shows and practices with her. *Furanzu Ibara:' They're friends. She often splashes him with water. *'Milulu: Milulu is Haruka's best friend since she found her PriTicket. *Kotori Bokerdole: Haruka really wants to apologize, but when Kotori said she won't forgive her, she (Haruka) was depressed to the point to drown herself from a river. *Mirai Tojo: Haruka looks forward to being in an unit with her, and can't wait to debut. Haruka really wants to snap Friend Tickets with her... *Falulu Bokerdole: Even if they share surnames and look alike they're not siblings. Falulu met Haruka after her debut performance in the ParaPri tournament. When Falulu became vice-president she was happy because she could have fun with her friend. Falulu found Haruka's PriTicket and scanned it. Since then Falulu teached Haruka the basics of being an idol. Haruka can't do her job as the Student Council President by herself, so Falulu often helps her. *Hibiki Shikyoin: '''A great fan of her, even though she doesn't show it. Live stages Haruka until now uses only a stage for her live performances. Frozen Castle A room of the Frozen Castle from the Making Drama. It's a recolor of Falulu's first stage. There is some "magic mist" around the stage that makes it seem somewhat foggy, but during the Cyalume Change it disappears. This stage was first used after Haruka's reboot, before she rebooted her system she used Falulu's stage. In this stage, the Making Drama "Frozen Castle Mirage" can't be performed, but Haruka can perform a special version of "Tick Tock Flower". As stated by Miruki, Haruka's room is located up the stairs, making her the first idol to live in her stage. Main Story and "Happy Ending" Haruka was a Vocal Doll from PriParis who was scanned in PriPara, and also a glitch. She really cared for her friends and wanted to form the unit KiSeKi. In order to do that, the 'ceremony' was needed, and she had to snap her ticket. She snapped alone in her room and left her ticket to Milulu in order to form KiSeKi. She was revived along with Milulu, Kotori and Shilulu. When she exited PriPara during her first Awakening, she had a fight with Kotori, the main reason being Kotori went outside because of her running away, and that they couldn't enter again and will die in one month. However, this was just a plan to test if they both were worthy to become Radiant Awakened. After they both awakened, Haruka also had a fight with Mizuki, making up with her only after Paradise/Aurora Awakening. She eventually was fooled by Hibiki, when she had a huge crush on "him". She one day became Princess Awakened. She was stuck in this dark and somewhat unlucky form. Right before she fell into despair after all that happened to her, she became Paradise Awakened, the fifth form and final one of the Vocal Dolls. Haruka made some research on legendary coords. She eventually found out about Symphonia Series, and got interested in designing them. However, when she obtained a legendary Symphonia Coord, Chiharu stole it saying it was too dangerous for her. Haruka got upset and even got to remake the coord, this making the two girls fight. Haruka couldn't take anymore, she was feeling too bad. At some point she deleted her system and, helped by a mysterious person, she was reborn in a PriTicket. When her friends scanned her, she didn't have her memories and was a bit clueless. She also got a manager, Miruki. Slowly she regained her memories, but kept up the act trying to be forgiven. She was forgiven by Chiharu right before she went back to PriParis. While Chiharu was in PriParis, a chain of unlucky events made Haruka start feeling depressed again. When Furanzu disappeared, she broke down for the second time. She started hating everything, and everyone. She deleted her data for the second time, but without being succesful. She disappeared from CelePara but was stuck in PriPara, which was revealed to be a parallel CelePara forgotten by everyone since CelePara first appeared. Even though her friends found out about PriPara and tried to cheer her up, she performed a very dangerous Making Drama and somewhat died, being reborn as a normal girl. Happy ending When she entered CelePara, her friends recognised her and she noticed they were the same as in her dream. She is finally happy after getting rid of her memories for good, living a happy live in the Academy. Trivia * She is a Vocal Doll. * She knows she can't snap her Friend Ticket. * Unlike Falulu, she isn't mysterious at all. * When someone calls her "president-san" she gets angry because she likes being called "prez'". * She doesn't use any of the Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coords as her casual coord. * She hasn't got a "real" manager, since Falulu acts as her manager, so she feels lonely but doesn't want to say it. * She cuts her hair by herself. (That's why her hairstyle is a mess) * She is Kimono Beauty's designer. * She snapped her Friend Ticket after Milulu's birthday party in order to complete the Friend Ticket ceremony after she is awakened. * She broke once idol rules. * After her Princess-awakening, she becomes slightly darker. * She can't cook, but she is learning in order to bake a cake for Mizuki. * Yume says her hugs can kill even ghosts because they are so hard you can't breathe. * She is a glitch in PriPara. This is because her PriTicket first appeared in PriParis, but she was scanned in PriPara, making her break a rule. * She is the only Vocaldoll to Un-awaken. * She is the first idol to live in her stage, and also the first idol to have her stage located in a Making Drama. * She deleted her data from CelePara system in episode 84. In the episodes between episode 85 and episode ??, the Haruka seen is none other than Fate. * She's the first main character of Hanako's idols to reach an "happy end", meaning her main story is complete. * While Akihiko's birthday was an intended pun on the song Kagerou Daze (August 15th), Haruka's birthday being the 14th of August was a total coincidence. Those two in fact are the days that are looped in the song. * She is the idol with the most trivia as of 23rd of January 2016. Category:ParaPri Category:Original Characters Category:Idols Category:Vocal Doll Category:Dreaming Girl user Category:Lovely Idol Category:Academy Festival Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Student Council members Category:Member of KiSeKi Category:Falu-Haru Category:Prism Voice Category:Starshine Category:Radiant Awakened Category:ParaQueen Category:Divine Idols Category:ParaPrincess Category:Princess Awakened Category:Paradise Awakened Category:Princess Sky user Category:Aurora Awakened Category:Royal Awakened Category:Symphonia Awakened Category:Characters with a complete Main Story Category:Hidden Prism Voice Category:Eternal Idol Category:Eternal Idols